


What’s done is done

by IceySun



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceySun/pseuds/IceySun
Summary: Banjou just can’t wrap his head around the fact that their friends had forgotten them. Sento does his best to comfort him.





	What’s done is done

The look in Misora’s eyes was heartbreaking, filled with vague recognition and confusion. She had forgotten him. A surprising fact too considering how loud and annoying he could be when he wanted to. Banjou watched as Misora turned and left them, alone on the sidewalk. He turned to catch her wrist, to remind her of all that they had gone through. That is, until a hand grabbed his own.

“Let me go, dammit!” Banjou had fought and writhed in an effort to shake the familiar presence away from him but this just resulted in the latter to tighten his grip. Once he had stopped resisting, Sento’s hand slipped into his, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Let her go,” was the simple reply that Sento had given him.

“And why should I?” Was what he had chosen to retort with.

“She’s happy here. She has her father and the café with no worries connected to the old world. Why would you want to take that away from her? Why would you want her to relive that pain?” Sento asked, the icy calmness in his tone making Banjou all the more upset.

“Why did she forget us?” Banjou muttered quietly. “Why has everyone forgotten us?”

There’s a pause. Realistically, as Sento had explained earlier, neither of them should exist here. This was the world where The Pandora box never existed. Where Evolt never existed. Where there was no Bloodstalk or wars or full bottles. Where Katsuragi had never ‘died,’ and where Sato Taro had lived and became successful.

This is what they had fought for but was it worth it? In the end, he had lost everything. His friends, his home and-

“Hey,” Sento spoke softly, now face to face with Banjou, breaking the latter from his rather depressing thoughts.

Almost everything, Banjou noted. He had lost almost everything. Not Sento though. Sento had stayed. Sento had remembered. And looking into Sento’s eyes filled with worry, Banjou realized that this was all worth it. Starting again would be worth it because he’d get to start over with Sento. 

“Will we be okay?” Banjou murmured, searching for any sort of reassurance.

Sento leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and quick but was enough to leave Banjou wanting more. 

“Idiot,” Sento scoffed. “Of course we’ll be okay. We’re the main characters,”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay. This probably sucks. I tried and this is my first fic and ugh. I’ll probably look back at this and cringe. Hope you enjoyed it though ^_^


End file.
